Fonnie
by Blumenkranz
Summary: What if Foxy and Bonnie had a baby? The adventures of their love child Fonnie! Short Fluffs with plot/storyline
1. Chapter 1

A small child's laugh can be heard throughout the halls. A little boy around the age of 6 was running through the halls searching for a hiding place, his mommy and daddy counting still. The little boys name was Fonnie, he was foxys and bonnies son, he had foxys dark red hair but bonnies bunnys ears, his left eye red like his mother's and his right eye gold like his fathers, he wore a big red bowtie, black pants and a green shirt. The birth had been a surprise for both his parents since bonnie being a male but loved him nevertheless.

"Ready or not here we come Fonnie" his parents yelled out

Fonnie hid underneath one of the many tables and put his hands over his mouth to prevent himself from laughing.

"Mommy and Daddy will never find me here!" Thought Fonnie

Bonnie and Foxy was walking together in the hall looking to where their baby may have hid.

"I wonder where that little rascal hid my lovely" Beamed foxy

"Well he is your son foxy you both love hiding until I find one of you" laughed out bonnie

Foxy wrapped his hand around bonnies making bonnie look up at him

"What's wrong foxy?"

Foxy looked down but muttered out

"Ye...don't regret that night or fonnie do you?"

Bonnie looked in shock and grabbed foxy by one of his ears and screamed

" SHUT UP OF COURSE I DON'T I LOVE YOU BOTH WHY WOULD YOU ASK SUCH A IDIOTIC QUESTION?!

Foxy just slumped back and said "I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry dear!"

"Hmmp!" Bonnie walked on ahead to look for his baby, how could foxy said that of course he loved them he loved them since day 1.

Bonnie was by the stage thinking about if fonnie was hiding in here. He looked from table to table and even pirate cove and he wasn't in there.

"Hmm where could he be?" Thought bonnie

"Found ye ye landlubber! Foxy yelled smiling holding fonnie in the air, fonnie squealing in joy and laughter

"Haha you found me daddy!"

Bonnie walked over to them and grinned

"Mommy!"

"You were under the tables weren't you fonnie?" Bonnie said rubbing his sons hair

"Yes mommy but daddy found me! Now it's your turns to hide!

Foxy set fonnie down and let him count

"Alright laddy me and mommy will hide if you get scared just yell ok?" Said foxy

"Yes daddy!"

They both walked off not too far to find a hiding place.

"I'll find you mommy and daddy just you wait!" Squealed fonnie excitingly

His parents just laughed at their sons cuteness.


	2. Chapter 2

Fonnie was bouncing around looking for his parents until he saw a thick cord not to above from him. He gripped it, forgetting about his parents and started swinging around the cord giggling with amusement. Little did Fonnie know that the cord was inching up and up until he was dangling up in the air. Fonnie looked down and screamed in fear, he was too high up and couldn't get down. He shouted and cried for his mom and dad.

His parents hearing the cries from their little boy and fled to where fonnie was at.

"Fonnie!" Screamed bonnie and foxy in unison

"Mommy, daddy help me!"

"Lad I need ye to let go of the cord!"

"I can't I'm scared daddy!"

"We're right here baby we won't let you get hurt! Look!

Fonnie timidly looked down and saw the both of them holding their arms out to him.

He looked back at the cord and back to his parents, he closed his eyes tightly and let go of the cord.

He fell right into their arms

Hugging their son tightly, sighing with relief and slightly scolding him,

"See lad we caught ye!

"Don't you ever worry us like that again fonnie! I would have been devastated if you had fell off! Scolded bonnie

"I'm sorry mommy and daddy I was just playing I'm sorry!"

"But we are glad ye is safe now"

"Its time to nap now love"

All three headed to pirates coves, bonnie was rocking and singing a lullaby to fonnie while foxy was making the bed for them. Not long after, fonnie fell asleep and bonnie placed him in the middle of the bed.

Bonnie took the right side, foxy took the right side, they both wrapped a arm around their son and used their other arm to intertwine their hands together.

Bonnie looked at his husband with half-lidded eyes and whispered

"To answer your question foxy I love you two so much, even though I'm a boy I'm glad I gave birth to him and I'm glad I'm with you.

Foxy just widened his eyes but smiled happily, he reached over to kiss bonnies cheek and his sons forehead.

"I'm happy to hear that and to have you both...to have...a family.

They both stared at each other until they slowly drifted to the land of dreams. All the room was filled with light snores and warmth.


	3. Chapter 3

Fonnie had woken up before his parents, quietly sneaking out the bed between them. He giggled at his still sleeping parents and left the room. He saw some candy in the fridge two days ago and wanted to eat that for breakfast, so he entered the kitchen his tiny feet echoing against the cool marble floor. It took some time opening the fridge but fonnie managed, not wasting time he scanned his eyes until he came across a two chocolate candy cups labeled "Reeses"

He squealed in joy, his red fox tail wagging in delight. His small hands grasped both of the candy and shoved both if them in his mouth.

"Yummy!" Fonnie said with a mouthful. But as he swallowed, he had the urge to play and jump alot. He licked the rest of the chocolate off his lips and teeth and was giggling uncontrollably. He was so happy now!

~Meanwhile in pirates cove~

Bonnie and Foxy was beginning to wake up but woke up with a start as they couldn't find their beloved child. They jumped out of bed and called out fonnies name with no answer, instead they heard their child's laughter down the hallway. They breathed out a sigh of relief and directed themselves to the laugh, they were approaching the kitchen eyes wide at the scene before them.

The kitchen was a disaster, pots, pans and silverware was everywhere, the chairs flipped over and a very bouncy fonnie.

"Hi mommy hi daddy!" Shouted fonnie

"Lad...what happened here?"

Bonnie looked over the kitchen to see what made fonnie hyper and caught candy wrappers on the floor.

"...Fonnie did you eat candy for breakfast?" Bonnie strictly demanded

But fonnie wasnt fazed at all, instead he just stared at his parents gleefully before taking off in the other direction giggling nonstop.

His father sweatdropped but ran after his son a faint "get back here sonny!" trailing behind him.

Bonnie put his white apron on and began cleaning up, he signed wearily but nevertheless smiled fondly.


	4. Chapter 4

Fonnie wasn't particularly fond of baths, honestly he disliked them. So when his mother told him it was bathtime he scurried away in his room. Hearing the door opening, he ducked underneath his covers muttering a "no!"

"Fonnie honey time for bath"

"No mommy I don't like baths!"

"Let's go honey" Bonnie sat on the bed

"No mummy!" Ducking deeper underneath his covers

"Baby boy tell you what if you go in the bath I'll buy you a new toy!" Coaxed bonnie

Fonnie peeked one eye out to stare at his mother, he slowly crawled out and sat down on his mommas lap.

"You promise?" Pouted fonnie

Bonnie grinned "I promise now let's go you have school in the morning"

Bonnie carried his son to the bathroom, taking his clothes off, and cautiously and carefully put his son in the tub. He washed him up gently but couldn't help but notice that fonnie was intrigued by the bubbles floating in the air.

"Mommy these are pretty" awed fonnie

Bonnie chuckled softly

"Do you like them?"

"Yes!" "I think I like baths now"

"That's wonderful!" Now up we go!" Bonnie picked fonnie up from the tub and held out a towel to him, drying him off.

"Mommy I'm scared"

"Of what baby?"

"Going to school tommorow?"

"Oh hun I'm sure you'll have fun and make lots of new friends you are adorable you know" Bonnie encouraged pinching his cheeks.

"Moommy!" Whined fonnie but grinned widely at his mommy

Bonnie put fonnies pajamas on, tucked him in and kissed him on the forehead.

"I love you fonnie"

"I love you too mommy"

Bonnie held fonnie until he fell asleep snoring softly. He too fell asleep beside fonnie, eventually foxy went to check on them and saw the scene before him.

He hugged them and looked at them lovingly

"I love you two so much"


	5. Chapter 5

"Ready for school laddy me and your mother are taking you" tying the bright red bow on his son

"Yay I'm ready papa!" Holding his arms out for his father to pick him up which his father did, they headed outside where they saw bonnie near the car keys in hand

"Is my little man ready?" Cooed bonnie

"Aye aye sir!"

Bonnie laughed and everyone got in the car, but fonnie was still a bit nervous

His parents saw this and encouraged him with soothing words

"Laddy you'll do great today your strong just like a pirate!"

"And youll be home before you know it!"

Fonnie smiled happily, he sure did love his mommy and daddy

They arrived at the school sooner than expected and all three stood out to greet the teacher. It was a brown-haired man taller than foxy with round chocolate ears and a very wide grin on his face eying mostly bonnie which made foxy a little defensive.

"You must be fonnies parents nice to meet you I'm Mr Freddy! Holding out both his hands

"Nice to meet you" muttered Foxy not really interested in this man and instinctively moved closer to bonnie

"Nice to meet you mr freddy I do hope you take care of our son"

" I will my dear" freddy lowly said while kissing bonnies wrist and smirked at foxy as if he won something glorious

Bonnie blushed but withdrew his hand quickly, foxy on the other hand was furious this asshole just touched his wife! He gritted his teeth but swallowed his pride as to not embarrass his son on his first day and said nothing

Freddy squatted down to fonnies level and ruffled his fluffy hair with a genuine smile.

"You'll be in my class little buddy come with me" Freddy held his hand out and fonnie hesitantly took it. They both walked into the school and waved goodbye at bonnie and foxy.

Bonnie waved back but looked at his husband with concern, he knew he was mad at that little action and wanted to cheer him up. He pecked him on the cheek and whispered something naughty in his ear. Foxy couldn't wait to go home.


	6. Chapter 6

Fonnie came back home and told his parents about his fun day today. He played with his new friends Mango, Marionette, and TB(toy bonnie).

"Hi sweetie did you have fun?' Said bonnie

"Yes mommy I made new friends, learned stuff and played!" Beamed Fonnie

"That's good hun!" Laughed out bonnie now picking up his son, holding him tickling on the nose.

Foxy walked in to greet his family seeing them in laughter.

"Hey sonny you had a good day?" Patting his sons hair

"It was great daddy but mommy my teacher said things about you" shyly peeped out fonnie

Bonnie and Foxy was surprised at to what his teacher said, hopefully not bad

"What did he say about your mother laddy?" Demanded Foxy

"He said he'd love to see mommy naked"

"What?!" Bonnie squawked out blushing slightly

"Tell him I'll kick his ass" hissed Foxy

"Foxy!" Staring at his husband in shock, he just cursed in front of fonnie

"Yeah let's kick his ass daddy!" Agreed fonnie

"Fonnie!" Now looking at fonnie in shock, now he just cursed

"Off we go laddy lets tell your teacher mommy is ours!" Foxy now holding his son close to him running out the door

"Yeah!"

Bonnie reached out a hand at the pair and sweatdropped.

"Those two are one of a kind"


	7. Chapter 7

Fonnie, bonnie and foxy headed back to school to "talk" to fonnies teacher, more like confront him. Foxy jumped out the car faster than the two and heard bonnie call to him to come back but he ignored him. He barged in and stepped inside his sons classroom, and laid his golden eyes on the two figures in front of him now meeting his gaze. It was fonnies teacher and a girl dressed in yellow with blonde hair and blue eyes. Freddy stood up and sat in front of his desk arms crossed sneering at the presence of foxy.

"What do you want I prefer to see your lovely wife than a fool like you" growled freddy

That was the last straw for foxy as he reached forward and grabbed the teachers collar and yelled in his face.

"I don't know who you think you are asshole but my wife's not interested in you back off!" Vehemently said foxy

Freddy wasnt fazed in the tiniest bit, instead he smirked mockingly

"I don't know what he sees in you I see a foolish pirate who doesnt know what treasure he has but I bet I can plunder his booty better than you!"

Foxy punched him square in the face, how dare he say that about his wife he loved his wife more than anything and he wouldn't tolerant such blatant disrespect!

"Freddy!" The yellow girl said worried now trying to help him up.

"Foxy!" Panted bonnie carrying fonnie in his arms, analyzing the scene before him. "What happened what did you do foxy!?"

"Nothing except teaching this dirtbag a lesson!"

"Mr freddy I'm so sorry for my husbands actions he didn't mean for this to happen!" Bonnie told freddy as freddy was brushing himself off now standing.

"It's no problem bonnie I'm more mature than him and I'm willing to let this fall behind me" casually spoke freddy mentally laughing at foxys expression at him

"Now we'll be on our way!" Grabbing both fonnies and foxys handing heading to the door until the yellow girl said "that foxy guy sure is sexy"

Bonnie stopped in his tracks and backed up slowly turning around to the yellow girl smiling.

"Come again?" Bonnie looked over at the girl for her to repeat what she said.

"I said your husbands hot he should be around my arm not yours" matter of factly said the yellow girl

"Oh no this girl just triggered bonnies jealous mode" mentally facepalmed foxy

"Um excuse me but he's my husband for a reason and by the way yellows sooo out of season" taunted bonnie

The yellow girl glared at bonnie but nevertheless smiled

"At least I'm not a purple haired bimbo"

"But my ass is tighter than your vagina"

Everyone in the room looked at bonnie in shock while bonnie was smirking victoriously. The yellow girl was blushing with embarrassed anger and lunged at bonnie both of them tumbling against the floor. Foxy went another go at Freddy and they were both fighting but before either went for another go they heard a loud "STOP!" and froze

Fonnie had climbed on the desk(albeit it took him some time) and pointed a small finger at them.

"Stop fighting! Fighting is bad! "I no want anyone to fight but be friends can we be friends?!" Pleaded fonnie on the verge of crying

They felt bad as the child saw them acting like idiots and reprimanded for their actions. That kid is amazing for his age.

Bonnie pushed the girl off of him and grasped him, apologizing sincerely

"I'm sorry you had to see that fonnie"

Foxy let go of freddy and walked to his son hugging him in a bear hug

"I'm sorry mate let's go home" Everyone helped each other up and apologized before foxy left the door a hand stopped him. It was freddy, foxy said nothing as he waited to see what he wanted.

"You have a good kid I'm lucky to have him in here"

"I'm lucky to have him as a son"

Freddy gripped foxys shoulder a little too tight and reached over him looking at him to the side.

"But the battle for your wife is still on pirate foxy" determined playfullly freddy

Foxy was enlightened, he smiled at Freddy

"I'll win though always"

"We'll see"

Foxy left without another word.

The two figures watched as the family drove off, one turning to the other to speak.

"That boy is something else isn't he?"

"Yes chica he is he really is but I wonder how will tommorow fare"


	8. Chapter 8

Bonnie and Fonnie was at the toy store, finding a new toy for fonnie. Fonnies eyes lit up at all the toys he saw down the aisle.

"Now sweetie you can only have two toys show me the ones you want ok?"

"Yes mommy!"

Fonnie ran down the aisle, his mother calling out to him he couldn't help it it was so much toys! He stopped in front of the car toy aisle, his eyes scanning each car until one caught his eyes. It was a red and yellow truck, he picked it up and carried it with him. He came across the mini-gun aisle until he bumped into a purple-haired man. Falling on his bottom, he looked up at the person he bumped into. He thought it was his mother until he looked at the man's eyes.

"But...mommy's eyes are red" a mental reminder of fonnies memory

This mans eyes were purple and...disturbing as they stared down back at the boy, his teeth bared as he grinned widely at fonnie.

"M-mommy?"

"Close but no I'm your daddy" the deep baritone rang out to him as the hand was reaching for him

Now fonnie was scared but he didn't falter, he grabbed one of the toy guns and fired at the purple man, the purple man now backing away from him to protect himself from the little pellets that were attacking him. Fonnie made a run for it and screamed for his mother. He spotted him in the line waiting turning his attention to him.

"Did you find your toys honey?"

"Yes mommy!" He decided to keep the incident between him and purple man to himself as to not cause trouble. They paid for the toys and left, but not before a lone figure watched them leave off.

His grin still plastered on his face

"Cheeky little brat but I wonder will he do better than his parents and teacher"


	9. Chapter 9

Fonnie was in class, playing and sharing his new toys with his friends until he asked to go to the bathroom, Mr freddy following after him as chica watched the class for him. Freddy stood against the bathroom door as fonnie did his duties. Freddy had to use the bathroom too so they both began talking as they did their male duties.

"So...Fonnie...your moms hot"

"Mommy is pretty"

"Yes very pretty indeed you think he'll go on a date with me?"

"Date?"

"Like hang out"

"Yea I can ask mommy and daddy when I go home!"

"Thanks buddy"

As they finished their talk and duties, nearing the classroom fonnie pulled on Freddy's sleeve making freddy look down at him. Freddy squatted down to his level and ruffled his hair.

"What's wrong buddy"

"You have to promise not to tell mommy and daddy" Fonnie stuck out his pinkie finger

"...alright buddy" intertwining their pinkies

"So what's wrong?"

"I...saw a bad man yesterday...he was scary...and he said he's my daddy but daddy's my daddy!" Cried fonnie

As each word passed fonnies mouth, a feeling of dread crawled all over Freddy's being.

"It can't be him! It can't! Mentally screamed freddy

He sucked in a breath he didn't know he was holding and questioned fonnie

"Fonnie...did this man look?"

"He had purple hair, darker than mommy's , he was so tall and he wore black pants and a purple shirt. But his eyes were purple, dark purple."

A look of utter terror was spread across Freddy's face, he gripped fonnies shoulders and looked him close in the face and eye.

"Fonnie did he touch or hurt you in any way?!" Panicked Freddy

Fonnie shook his head

"No"

Freddy signed in relief he picked fonnie up and carried him back to the class but before he opened the door he caught a hint of purple on the corner of the hallway.

"I'm just paranoid it's nothing there! "It's no way he can enter the school pass the security through the staff. We'll be fine I promise fonnie" thought freddy encouragingly

They went back into the classroom and played and awaited for school to be over.

But in the corner, a purple-clad man was smiling widely hiding behind the corner.


	10. Chapter 10

Fonnie returned home earlier than expected, letter in hand. Mr Freddy specifically said to give this to his parents as he got home. He looked around and it was empty.

"Mommy? Daddy?...Are you here?" Called out fonnie

Fonnies first instinct was go to his parents room so he headed there first. As he got closer he could hear the sound of moans and groans from the room. Next thing he knew, he heard his mother yelling. Panicking, fonnie banged on the door relentlessly.

"Mommy! Mommy! "Are you alright?!"

The noises within the room stopped and the door opened his father staring at him in surprise.

"Fonnie? Hey lad your home early how was school?" His father sounded out of breath, but fonnie was furious

"Were you hurting mommy?! "I heard mommy screaming!" Fonnie was screaming at his father in accusing manner.

Foxy was about to respond back but bonnie answered for him

"I'm fine sweetie your father wasn't hurting me he was helping me see I'm not in any pain I'm fine!" Bonnie smiled down and tickled his son making him giggle

After the giggles, fonnie got serious with his parents

"Mother, Father Fred wanted me to give you this" his voice pitch changed drastically and his facial expression neutral as he handed his overly shocked parents the letter he had to give them.

"Fonnie...are you alright?

"Yea are you well do you need me to sleep with you more?"

"Do not concern yourselves with me, the letter is far more important than me...so please read it". Again fonnie deadpanned staring at his parents with narrowed eyes that signaled that his patience was wearing thin and hidden amusement. A thin smile was on his face as he watched his parents squirm at his unforseen behavior.

Bonnie nearly passed out at his sons change of being, never seeing this side of fonnie but nevertheless opened the letter.

He read the letter, reread it again and his hands began to tremble crying silently as he reread every word.

"Mother are you alright?"

Bonnie didn't reply, just had a blank stare empty eyes and tears falling from his face.

Foxy took the note from his wife and read it himself his eyes widening impossibly, he gripped the paper in rage and threw it on the ground.

Fonnie blinked slowly but said not another word, he reached over to pick up the paper and read it himself.

"Bonnie, Foxy"

"He's back...I don't know how this may have happened. I, we all thought he died in the fire. But I was wrong, he's here and he's out for revenge like we was. I wish to meet you as soon as possible. We have to stop him once again this time end him for good. The sick bastard that molested bonnie and beat us to death everyday" "I won't let time repeat itself and he gets his hands on fonnie like he did us I WON'T LET HIM NONE OF US WILL. "This time we won't lose to him".

"To...that...sick...purple...man"


	11. Chapter 11

~Chicas POV~

I can't sleep

I don't want to sleep, if I sleep that man will haunt my dreams.

Ever since freddy told me that that man was back, I was terrified. The memories hit me hard and I'm mentally breaking down. He tricked us, he took away our childhood and scarred us for life. I hate him so much.

~Flashback~

I was 7 years old back then when he kidnapped me and my friends one by one. I couldn't really count but it seems like I've been here for awhile. I managed to sneak out the room he locked me away in and tried to find something to eat for me and my friends. I tiptoed as quietly and fast as I could. But I was caught even before I made it to the kitchen.

"Where do you think your going?" That wicked voice filled my whole being with fear he was behind me smiling as he always does

I try to run but he yanked me back by my hair as I yelped in pain

"Such pretty hair but it has to go now"

My eyes bulged in terror, not my hair I cherished my hair because it was the only reminder I had left of my mother. I thrashed and screamed as he pulled out a knife and gripped my head harder. It felt like my head was getting torn off. He lifted me up in the air as I tried to take his hand off my head, he lifted the knife at me and in one swift swipe he cut my hair. I fell to the ground with a thud and he dragged me by the ankle all the way back to the room. He threw me across the room and slapped my face repeatedly. It hurt so much that I think some flesh came off from all the smacking he did to me. He lifted my head up and that incessant smile was still plastered on his face.

"Your friends are next because you couldn't listen their punishment is because of you"

He slapped me once more and slammed the door

I crawled into a ball and weeped, I didn't want my friends to be hurt because of me and now my hair was gone, my only memory of my mother was slowly fading away. I was in complete despair as I heard my friends cries of agony and that man's laugh echoing throughout the house. I never disobeyed again that day forever edged into my mind.

~End Flashback~

I opened my eyes I didn't know were closed and felt the tears fall from my eyelashes. I was shaking and crying.

I cried myself to sleep once again.


	12. Chapter 12

~Freddy POV~

I can't believe this bastard is back, I thought he was finished for good but I was wrong it wasn't enough for him. I can't let fonnie get kidnapped like us, get tortured like we had to go through, to be damaged beyond repair.

~Flashback~

I was the oldest out of all of us, I was 13. I was blindfolded and led to another room. As we entered the room, I heard sniffling and small cries. The blindfold was yanked off my head and the sight baffled me. It was bonnie naked tied to the bedpost. I looked up at this sick man and he was smiling more than he ever did. The purple man pulled a chair and leaned his chin in his hands, his eyes now half-lidded.

"You have two options you rape your little friend right here...or I'll kill him here and now in front of you" declared the purple man

I was stunned, such a sickening choice. I was scared I didn't want to hurt bonnie...but I don't want him to die either. I made my decision, the man knowing my answer as he grinned even more.

I'm sorry bonnie, please forgive me!

I took off my pants and climbed ontop of bonnie, his eyes looking at me with fright.

I did what I had to do to save you, I hope you understand. The room was filled with bonnies screams and I tried to keep it together, I'm so sorry bonnie. I've always had a crush on bonnie and this somewhat was a opportunity to set my desire for him free. My regret mixed pleasure filled my being. It was bittersweet...am I sick for feeling this way? I don't want to be like this disturbing bastard and I vowed to myself to this day that I will never become like him. After the incident, bonnie strayed away from me, scared. I was so sad that the person I liked was now frightened of me. I see it in his eyes and I cried hopelessly for hours. That man came to my room and cut my arms and legs until I was numb. I was knocked unconscious, my whole being floating in the air. I opened my eyes in rage and came up with a plan with foxy to get out of here. When it was at a unexpected time me and foxy turned the oven and stove on. We grabbed a cloth from the counter and threw it over the fire. Flames were being engulfed at a fast rate and we ran to get chica and bonnie out the house immediately. We succeeded and ran as far away as we could not looking back at our torture house. Someone eventually recognized us as the missing children that was missing for two years. We was returned to our parents and we all moved away to get away from the memories that will forever linger in our minds. We tried to keep in contact but it eventually became disconnected. I went to different hospitals for cutting myself and attempted suicide. That's how I met chica now, she was there for suicide attempts as well. We rekindled and kept each other company. I asked her did she hear anything from foxy or bonnie but that last thing she heard from either of them was that they were together. I was furious, I knew that damned fox would go after bonnie. But a thought came to me, bonnie would never love me anyway not after what I did to him not a monster like me. I smiled mournfully at the thought.

~End Flashback~

I managed to snag a job at teaching, I wanted to teach and help kids, something that was never done for me. Such a twist of fate I meet foxy and bonnie once again. Not much difference between then and now except a tiny being behind them. So far they haven't recognized me which I'm slightly grateful for. I was flabbergasted to say the least, they had a baby together. I was a bit happy but inside I was broken. My heart was torn to pieces at this sight, had I not did what I did to bonnie those arms would be around me not him. Those smiles would be directed at me and not him. As I gaze down at the child in front of me, I promised that I won't let anything happen to him.

That's the least I can do for bonnie.


	13. Chapter 13

~Foxy POV~

This man can't be here, I refuse to believe that he's here. Why of all times to come after us? Suddenly I had a thought, Fonnie! No he will not touch my son, he'll have to kill me first. My son will not fall into the hands of that monster!

~Flashback~

I was kidnapped at the tender age of 10 by that despicable man. I heard screams from all my friends everyday for two years, their screams. I shut my eyes and covered my ears shaking uncontrollably at this countless routine. I knew I was next and I tried to braced myself at whatever he had to throw at me. He barged into the room I was in, that perturb smile permanently attached to his face. He grabbed my arm and twisted it, I clenched my teeth in pain not giving him the satisfaction of hearing my screams.

"Your a fiesty one but not for long" that uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach as he said in delight.

He held my by my mid-arm and took out a butcher knife, I was violently trying to get away but he held me in place. It all happened in slow motion, he cut off my hand. I screamed in pain and suffering, my hand was gone! Gone! Why! He laughed maniacally and took my hand with him as he left out the door. I couldn't stop screaming, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, IT HURTS! I lay there for hours until my stubbed wrist is nothing but a dull throb. Freddy came to see me and we formed a plan to leave this place for good. The plan worked and we escaped with our lives, now free from the chains that bounded us. We all separated so I looked for a replacement hand. I found a nice mechanical one that I really like and I can use it well. However it's a constant reminder of the past. I went to the hospital to check my stubbed wrist before they put the mechanical one on. After it was finished, I could feel the cool metal that was moving me. As I was leaving the hospital, I caught a hint of purple in a small window...was that bonnie? I should visit him, I entered but he immediately pushed me away. Why was he in a psyche ward? I had a assumption, he was the most traumatized more than any of us. I promise I'll help you no matter what bonnie. I've always loved bonnie but I always had that feeling that he'll love freddy and not me. That thought made me more than jealous and a little hate course through me. He left the hospital only to try another suicide attempt, good thing I followed him. When he woke up, he was mad at me, he was mad that I saved him. Bonnie was so broken and helpless that I couldn't help but help him As years passed by, bonnie opened up to me and we grew to love each other. I was more than pleased when he told me he was pregnant I get to be a father! Seeing my son's face, I was as lit as a Christmas tree. I hugged them both tightly and vowed to protect and love them with all my life.

~End Flashback~

This letter and man is now awakening our inner demons. Reviving the past and closing up the present, it's no time left before that man comes...and we'll be ready.


	14. Chapter 14

~Bonnie POV~

...why? Why was this happening? Why now?! My life was finally happy and now it's coming to be another nightmare. I must protect my baby, I have to, I won't let him be like me!

~Flashback~

Ever since I could remember, I was always being touched by that man. He would fondle, grab, pull, and caressed me everyday and everywhere on my body. I felt dirty each time it happened, the lingering feeling it left behind. He barely lets me out the house and still don't know how I made friends. They were the only thing keeping me at bay...but I knew it wouldn't last long. I was 8 when he kidnapped my friends and locked us all away from the world to be his prisoners.

He made my closest friend rape me, he himself raped me, he hurts my friends, he hurts me, I pray everyday that I die. I thought everyday will tommorow ever come? Will I make it through the night? This carousel of paralyzing agony continues relentlessly never ceasing. I know my friend must have felt guilty for his actions but I put no blame towards him, he saved me although I wished he would have chosen the option to let him kill me. I wanted to leave this place but I was conflicted, should I stay or should I go? If I go, I'll be free but the fear of him finding me again was to much to handle, if I stay he'll continue this never-ending abuse. Uncertainty enveloping my mind until it becomes a known habit for me. Freddy, Foxy, Chica if you guys can hear me I'm so sorry for everything, I should have never associated myself with you guys. You'd be still live happy lives had I not spoke to you guys those days. I blame myself for this.

But my answer came at once whether or not to stay or leave. We escaped from his grasp and I cut all communication off with all of them. I didn't deserve them as friends, I don't deserve anything but death. I cut myself three times a day, one for Freddy, one for Foxy, and one for Chica. It became so unbearable that u tried to stab my throat out. I didn't succeed instead I was once again locked away in a prison psyche ward for months at a time. Was I hurting I never got visitors so when I saw foxy I was more than surprised. He tried to comfort me but I pushed him away I didn't even deserve him visiting me. Instead of being mad at me I was baffled that he wanted to comfort me. He visited me everyday surprising me to no end. I was slowly opening up to him even though it wouldn't mean a thing if I told him how I really felt, eventually I was able to leave the hospital but with nowhere to go. Foxy offered to let me stay at his place but I adamantly refused. As I sat down on the edge of a bridge I contemplated suicide again. The psychological torture seeping through the cracks of my mind tearing it slowly apart. I was reaching my breaking point, I didn't know anything anymore! Was I hurting? Was I sad? I've forgotten the difference between the two, I stare at the water beckoning me to fall in. So...you know what I'm tired of all the pain and all the misery inside, I'll end this today. I let my body fall headfirst into the water as unconsciousness sinked through. I woke up in a hospital, I was alive and in this godforsaken hospital AGAIN!? WHY DIDN'T I DIE? WHY? I saw foxy walk through the door and he told me that he saved me. I tackled him to the ground, I didn't want to be saved I wanted to die you asshole! Stop sticking your nose in my business and let me die in peace! I was so close and you ruined it, I cried and screamed in sorrow wrapping my arms around my knees cradling myself. Foxy slowly moved closer to me and held me, I cried harder why won't you leave me alone? I just want to die. I just want to die.

I finally gave up on suicide since none of them never ended my life so I was just lifelessly living not caring about anything...I doubt that I would care at anything at this point. All emotion left me the day that man first touched me. I wouldn't eat or sleep foxy forcing me to do both. I never understood why he wanted to help me until he confessed that he loved me. He proved it everyday holding me, talking to me...being there for me. I never felt this emotion before...is this...love? As years passed, I slowly but surely regained my emotions back I was...joyful. We were together for awhile, he never mentioned sex for fear of me being reminded of the many rapes I had gone through. I assured him it was ok and we made love. I was definitely surprised when I figured out I was pregnant a few months later. Foxy was overexcited at the news, I had to say I was to I was going to have a baby. I'll treat it with all my heart show it love and care. I gave birth to a healthy baby boy, I felt serene when I was handed my baby. I felt so much happiness for the first time in all my years of living.

~End Flashback~

We named our baby boy Fonnie, a combination of me and foxys name. Our family was happy and content, now being ripped away from us by that purple man.

And to think that that man is my very own father.


	15. Chapter 15

~Purple Guy POV~

Those kids were just as foolish now as they were back then, thinking that I was gone for good. I had a few burns but I'm still alive and I'm our for their sweet blood again. I knew they wouldn't stray far from me, they can't leave me. They can't do anything without me, especially my beloved son. I've always loved him in my own twisted way, when he came of age I had to violate him. He was the opposite me, so sweet so pure and I wanted to taint him. I raped his mother long ago and I killed her, I didn't want her being with us. She'd only ruin things for me and bonnie.

When I got wind of him having friends I kidnapped them and created our own family. I was pleased when I cut that puny girls hair, I was overjoyed when I cut that boy hand off and I was in horny excitement as I watched the brat fuck him. Needless to say, when they escaped from me I was outraged how dare they disobey me. But I definitely got a surprise when I saw a small child clinging to the my son. I smirked overly so, so he shared his mother's gift of childbirth despite being male.

With this newfound information, I stalk them everywhere and when the boy came to the toy store I got a good look at him. One golden eye and one red eye and the bunny ears of my lovely son. Just looking at him makes me feel alive again, I'll have him and my son back if it's the last thing I do. I'll kill anyone who stands in my way. It seems they all reunited but that won't last long, not against me that is. I'm their tormentor and their my property, no matter where you go, no matter what you say, no matter what you do I'll always be here. I can't wait to see them face to face again, they're so grown up now! I know I'm a twisted, sick and vile human being but I don't care and I love being this way. I've been this way since I was a kid. I will do anything it takes to get my hands back on them because

YOU...WILL...STAY...THIS...TIME

YOULL...DIE...TRYING

So enjoy the time you have now because I'll be over before you know it

Oh my son how I've missed you so much we will rejoice once again and you, your baby, and your friends will stay here forever. And maybe you'll even give birth to our child, I look more than forward to that because

You can't leave

You can't get away this time

You can't go

You can't escape

You can't let go of the past

You can't be strong

You can't be loved

You can't be happy

You can't be alive

You can't be free

I promise that to all you

My dears


	16. Chapter 16

~Fonnies POV~

~Fonnies child side~

Mommy and daddy look sad was it because of me? I hope not I don't want them to be mad at me... is it because of purple man? He looked like a bad man but who was he was he a friend of mommy and daddy, don't worry mommy and daddy I wont let anybody hurt you.

For me, rather than the police or anything else, I'm more relieved that everyones here for me, to create a miracle over this obstacle. Pinky promise!

~Fonnies Adult side~

Mother, Father what has gotten you so distressed? I read the letter, it's because of my encounter with the man. Is that why your eyes look so fearful...because of him? I wonder who he is I can tell by the aura he emitted he was dangerous. I wonder whats going through your minds now. Is he here because of me if so then do you hate me for being born? Those scars I seen on both of you will you let them define you adorn you? Wipe away that weakness mother and father. Don't be afraid, we all can stop him if we work together. You may doubt but you'll never fall my beloved parents.

As I gaze at the eyes staring back at me in the mirror im reminded that the ghost of pride is clear to see. I'll defy all the odds against me for my parents.

I pray that you both can understand the meaning of my words .

I refuse to let this man take over our lives, your tear-stained faces give me the strength, the ammunition, the courage and the will to face this man.

This cycle of tragedy will soon end with my hands, please everybody do not worry about me all I want is for all of you to be happy.

So please do throw your best at me you vile man, I'll overcome it and defeat you.

This world I was born into, I will carve this memory into the depths of my soul. Even though it's not much time left, just hold me for now, believe in me.

I fight my way in

I fight to protect

I'll smile without fail.

I wonder

Leben...

Was ist das?


	17. Chapter 17

~Fonnies POV~

Fonnie had stayed home until his parents deemed it okay to go back. His teacher and the yellow lady had came over his house to talk and all four of them were sitting at the table discussing what was eventually to come. He eavesdropped and listened in on what they were talking about.

"We can't keep hiding we have to find him!"

That was his teachers voice

"I'm telling you that I'm not putting my family through that!"

That was his father's voice

"Guys...please calm down"

That was his mom

"So we sit here and do nothing as he comes back? Need I remind you he's more after fonnie than the rest of us!"

That man wants me? But why?

"Don't you bring my son into this!" "I won't let him go through the hell we've all been through!" Foxy yelled at the top of his lungs at Freddy

Freddy said nothing instead stood up and was nearly out the door until his mother called after him.

"Freddy? Where are you going?"

"Your husband wants time to repeat itself but I won't let that happen I'll go after him by myself if I have too!"

"Freddy no I know your frustrated but please don't go I beg of you" Bonnie said, growing desperate and exasperated at now reliving the past he tried so hard to bury.

"Bonnie..."

"Please...all of you listen to me we're not alone we have each other we can get through this you will all stay here now please get some rest we will finish this in the morning"

Bonnie got up and left the room to find his son and put him to sleep. Everybody stayed quiet and left to their respective rooms not furthering the conversation.

Fonnie didn't go to sleep but instead thought all night long about the events that have taken place so far.

"I don't have much to go on except for the image of that man. He makes mom cry and the others angry...what did he do to them? "Just thinking about that man makes me sick" "My encounter with that man wasn't good so I doubt the next time will fare any better"

Fonnie looked out the window for a long time until he saw purple again. He looked again and saw nothing, he looked long and hard, even rubbed his eyes roughly and still saw nothing. Thinking it was just a hallucination, he layed back down on his bed closing his eyes briefly before opening again a hand covering his mouth.

The last thing he saw before he was knocked unconscious was that wicked smile again.

The purple man smirked incessantly even more than before and stared dreamily at the little figure, he carried the limp body and left through the window. Not a sound could be heard.

The only thing that left any indication that he was there was a lone note on fonnies bed.


	18. Chapter 18

"Fonnie time for breakfast!" Bonnie called out walking up the stairs to wake his son up.

"Fonnie!" Bonnie knocked on the door and hear no tiny footsteps and no bouncing around.

"That's odd" thought bonnie

He entered the room only to find no fonnie. He panicked and thought maybe fonnie was playing hide and seek. He looked everywhere in the room but no fonnie could be found.

"FONNIE THIS ISN'T FUNNY ANYMORE!"

Bonnie panicked making everyone run up the stairs to see if he was alright.

"Bonnie are you ok?!"

"Hey where's fonnie?"

"I think I know" dreaded freddy picking up the distinctive note

Everyone held their breathes as freddy began to read

" _My dear sweet children_ "

" _its's been so long since I've last seen you all and I couldn't be more delighted to see you once more. You all thought you had gotten_ _rid_ _of me_ _but im still very much alive. I have your precious little son and I will do him as I did you all. If you all are as to so bold to try and come_ _back and get him be my_ guest. _Call_ _the police and_ _pretty_ _fonnie_ _here will be dead._ I _think you all know the choice you will choose._ You _know where to find_ us. _At the same place where I first kidnapped all of you. Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria._ _Remember it's me!"_

Freddy finished reading, unable to contain his anger while the others were in fear.

"We can't go back there we'll die for sure!" Chica responded

"Are you fucking crazy?! I'm getting my son back whether I die or not!" Foxy disagreed

"I say we go to what about yo-bonnie?" Freddy questioned

Bonnie was hyperventilating, gripping his head so tight and eyes bulged out whispering fonnies name.

"I'm sorry...my sweet baby...I wish I'd been there to save you...from the man behind...our pain...I'm sorry...

Bonnie choked out

"My love are you okay?!"

Foxy called out to him but all bonnie did was scream his lungs out

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Fonnies eyes lifted open, feeling a pain in his chest he's never felt before.

"Was that mom? Where am I?" Thought Fonnie

He looked around and saw nothing but dark.

"Last thing I remember was getting knocked unconscious by that man!"

Fonnie tried to stand but was bounded.

"W-what?"

"Ah it seems your finally awake"

The darkness soon became a bright white light revealing the purple man.

"Wow your just as pretty as your mother!" The purple man joyfully mentioned

"What are you going to do to me?" Fonnie couldn't help the panic in his voice

Purple guy inched his face just centimeters from fonnies face but whispered in his ear

"Have some fun with you just like I did with your mother, your father and your teacher"

Fonnies eyes widened in horror and screamed as he knew nothing of what was going to befall him.


	19. Chapter 19

Fonnie screamed once again when he was bit harshly again around his neck. His tormentor stripped him bare and did his very best to litter his body with bite marks, hickeys, and bruises. From head to toe, he had them scattered everywhere throughout his body not leaving a small piece a flesh go without a mark. The sick man backed off and examined his work, he was very pleased. He looked even more pretty with those marks and it aroused him that he himself did it. He grabbed fonnies nose and chin and shoved his tongue inside the boys mouth, savoring the flavor and exploring his mouth. Fonnie however was trying desperately to breath, his nose was closed off and a tongue was blocking his airway. He felt nasty and the tongue in his mouth was vile. The man pulled away again, licking his lips while fonnie was coughing and sucking in big gulps of air.

"Your even better than your mother"

"Your a monster!"

 _Slap!_

"Why don't you scream for me?" "You will once I touch your most sensitive areas."

Purple man joyfully put his hand softly on fonnies cheek, rubbing the smooth skin. He slowly lowered it down to his chest, pinching and pulling at his tiny buds.

"Stop it!" "Stop it!"

"Yes just like that such a sweet sound"

His buds were already bruised when he was biting and sucking them, now pulling them was even worse! He rubbed his back, touching every piece of skin that was to offer. His hand came back to the front and it lingered on his stomach. Fonnie sucked it in, he was so scared that he whimpered painfully. The hand was playing with his belly button until the hand suddenly stopped it's administrations.

Fonnie thought it was over until the man's smile was still present. He was beginning to lose hope, at this rate he was going to lose his will and mind.

"Heres the grand prize!"

"No!" "Please dont!"

Purple man lured his hand even further until it rested on fonnies underdeveloped penis. Fonnie screamed his heart out when he started massaging and cupping it roughly. He yanked and fondled it, fonnie crying nonstop.

"Your horrible!" "Agh!" "Your sick sick sick!"

"And I love it"

The purple man eagerly spreaded fonnies legs on each side of the chair and out revealed fonnies small hole. The man above him shivering in anticipation.

"Now for the true prize!"

Fonnie just closed his eyes, knowing that nothing will stop this man.


	20. Chapter 20

Bonnie and the gang arrived at the old house that was once their worst nightmare. Upon seeing arriving the scene, they were horrified. Fonnie was covered in cuts and bruises, unconscious in a chair. Bonnie wasted no time in untying him and hugging him close to his chest, sobbing. Foxy and Freddy were angered and set off to find the man behind the slaughter. Speak of the devil and he shall appear.

"Do you like my artwork?" The forever grinning man said behind them

"You bastard you'll pay for THIS, FOR EVERYTHING YOU DID!" Screamed freddy lunging at his opponent, knocking him over on the wooden floor.

Foxy followed after and they both began pummeling the man until they had no more fight in them. Chica got her revenge by hitting him with various pots and pans and yet bonnie just shielded his eyes from it all, still hugging his son. Foxy and Freddy dragged the body into the swamp nearby and dumped the dead body of their old torturer into it. They set the fore aflame, it's ashes fluttering into the sky and wind.

 _4 years later_

 _"Fonnie, your bus is here!" Called out bonnie_

 _"Okay mom I'm_ _leaving bye!" Said a nine year old fonnie leaving out the door to school_

 _"They sure grow up fast don't they?" Asked foxy_

 _"Yeah they sure do...honey?"_

 _"Yes love?"_

 _"...I'm pregnant again." Announced bonnie_

 _"A-again? Really I'm happy!" Said foxy albeit surprised_

 _"Yea and this time it's a girl."_

 _"Well let's name her Boxy."_

 _"I think that's a wonderful name."_

 _...The end?..._


End file.
